


I Told You That You Could Dance

by krysis_writes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Reader, Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysis_writes/pseuds/krysis_writes
Summary: A short, quick imagine for those that need a soft, fluffy moment with the God of Mischief
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I Told You That You Could Dance

You had been so stressed earlier, about every tiny detail of your upcoming wedding ball~  
Thor hadn't been much of a help, reminding you that you would have to waltz in front of everyone~  
But your soon to be husband, Loki, had taken you by the hand, and with his magic, he'd transformed everything around you.

You know where you are:  
The lighting around you comes from everywhere; The soft candlelight reflects at you from the golden walls. You know you're on Asgard, what other ballroom would have golden walls~?  
You look down to see an elegant green ballgown~ You can feel the silk against your skin~ the lace embroidery against your chest. The dress itself feels almost like a rose petal~ but the color reminds you of emeralds, or your lover's eyes.   
Slowly, you realize that you're dancing- a waltz, to be exact. You can see an orchestra playing behind you-   
1  
2  
3  
1  
2  
3  
Your feet fall in line with the music. As you let yourself dissolve into the music, you look up at your partner for the first time~  
His black hair so perfect, you just want to run a hand through it and tousle it~  
His eyes are an exact match to your dress, like little emeralds~  
And his skin, as pale as the candles providing your light.  
His hand was soft, holding yours. Your eyes trail down his arm to find his other hand holding your waist- enough pressure to guide you but gentle enough not to bruise.  
You notice your hand on his shoulder as he guides you through the waltz, your movements graceful, matching his elegant ones.  
The song is a perfect 3/4 time signature, mostly major key, but it relaxes you, the familiar tune seeming to absorb you, taking away your troubles.   
He smiles softly at you, before twirling you. He brings you a sense of peace, of comfort.   
And as the song ends, he pulls you into his arms.   
"See, my love?" His smile is like a soft ray of light. "I told you that you could dance."


End file.
